Les contes revus par les Rozen Maiden
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Mélangez Rozen Maiden et les contes les plus connus: et hop, voilà en gros ce que ça donne. Attention, c'est notamment inspiré de l'anime, vu que je n'ai pas encore les mangas en mains. Bonne lecture!
1. Recette pour bien réadapter les contes

**Recette de début**

Pour commencer, réunir les ingrédients :

-Le manga Rozen Maiden (notamment le scénario)

-Les contes de Perrault, Grimm, Andersen et plein d'autres !

-Microsoft Word.

-De l'imagination (avec ça on peut tout faire !)

-De la farine, du sucre pour rajouter un peu de piment.

Puis, les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation :

-Une cuillère.

-Un bol.

-Un support tel que Microsoft Word (déjà évoqué dans les ingrédients.)

-Des rewiews (facultatif)

-De l'habilité et de l'audace.

Préparation :

-Prendre Rozen Maiden, le manga ou l'anime, lire et/ou regarder, garder le scénario en tête, et le verser dans le bol.

-Puis prendre des livres de contes si vous en avez, ou alors se rappeler des histoires, et verser avec le scénario du manga dans le bol.

-Mélanger le tout.

-Puis prendre Microsoft Word, Open Office ou autre support en guise de poêle, verser le mélange Rozen Maiden / Contes et malaxer la pâte.

-Avec une bonne dose d'imagination et d'audace (au moins 500 grammes chacune) et suffisamment d'habilité (environ 300 grammes), verser de la farine (autant qu'il en faut pour que ça soit bon), mélanger, puis du sucre (au moins 500 grammes, pour que ça laisse un goût agréable dans la bouche du lecteur).

-Puis mettre le tout dans le four et mettre au thermostat 20 degrés (température maximale conseillée)

Temps de cuisson : 30 minutes.

Bonus : Ajouter un semblant de rewiew de la part du lecteur pour corser le goût, ça peut toujours servir. Et rajouter un tant soit peu de crème anglaise, c'est délicieux quand c'est ainsi (je ne vous mens pas !)

* * *

Recette terminée ! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles ! Dites m'en le résultat.


	2. BlancheNeige

**Blanche-Neige revue par Rozen Maiden**

Voici donc le conte de _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains _remanié à la sauce Rozen Maiden.

J'avoue que j'ai aimé faire ça, mais je ne compte pas en rester là avec cette histoire (qui en passant, n'a été arrangée que de manière à être cohérente avec le manga). Dès que j'aurais le temps, je me procure les volumes du manga (car j'ai seulement vu l'anime^^ '') et je vous ponds une fic ou un autre One-Shot en route qui j'espère, seront à votre goût^^

**Disclaimer** (par oublier surtout^^) : Rozen Maiden n'est pas à moi, les personnages en général non plus, et le conte appartient aux frères Grimm, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Bonne lecture !

_____________

« Il était une fois, raconta Nori, un jour aux poupées Rozen Maiden, dans un petit village d'Allemagne, un fabricant de poupées rêvait à sa fenêtre. Une jeune fille intervint dans son rêve, qui s'appelait Alice, et à son réveil, il rêva de fabriquer une poupée à son effigie.

Mais un jour, désespéré par son échec cuisant, il meurt de désespoir, et laisse derrière lui deux jeunes élèves, Enju et Tomoe **(1)**.

Enju était jaloux de Tomoe, et voulait se la jouer solitaire. Aussi fabriqua t-il seul une poupée dans son coin, à l'effigie d'une des sept poupées qu'avait fabriqué son maître, et l'appela t-il Bara Suishou.

Aussi parfaite fut-elle, Bara avait pourtant de larges défauts : elle était continuellement jalouse, narcissique et psychopathe (à moins que les trois aillent ensemble). Elle allait voir chaque jour son créateur après les sales coups qu'elle faisait aux Rozen Maiden pour s'enquérir de sa beauté et être ainsi rassurée (et oui vous avez reconnu le personnage du miroir dans Enju !).

Enju allant continuellement espionner sa camarade Tomoe, un jour il alla rapporter, troublé, à Bara Suishou :

« Ma douce poupée, je viens de rentrer de chez Tomoe. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a laissé dans le plus grand désarroi. Figure-toi que, bien que je te trouve plus belle que tout au monde, elle fabrique des poupées encore plus belles que celles que je fabrique. Il y en a sur toutes ses étagères.

-Impossible père, vous êtes même meilleur que votre prédécesseur… » dit Bara.

Et rageuse, elle alla voir les poupées de Tomoe, et put voir qu'Enju avait dit vrai dans ses rumeurs.

« Il faut en finir au plus vite ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Et en proie à une transe, elle invoqua des cristaux qui détruisirent une bonne partie de l'atelier de Tomoe, et s'en alla rejoindre Enju avec l'esprit en paix, persuadée que la seule qui pourrait devenir Alice, ce serait elle, et personne d'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsque Tomoe trouva son atelier détruit et toutes ses poupées brisées, elle ne se découragea pas, et réquisitionna un coin de la pièce qui n'était pas explosé. Se doutant de quelque chose, elle ferma la porte à clé, et fabriqua encore et encore des poupées, peut-être moins belles que celles d'avant, mais toutes aussi charmantes.

De son côté, un Enju rassuré caressait les cheveux de Bara, en lui soufflant dans l'oreille à quel point elle était superbe et ô combien il était heureux d'avoir fabriqué une poupée aussi adorable (enfin ça ça reste à voir). Pourtant, lorsqu'il retourna voir dans l'atelier de Tomoe et qu'il trouva la porte ouverte alors qu'elle était sortie, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit jeta encore plus le trouble dans son esprit, et lorsqu'elle revint, il repartit en douce dans le couloir, rapporter à Bara sa découverte.

Celle-ci, folle de rage, traversa le miroir de la chambre d'Enju jusqu'à l'atelier de Tomoe où se trouvait aussi un autre miroir relié à celui-ci. Elle accomplit alors son œuvre et repartit en laissant la totalité de la pièce dévastée.

Puis elle alla voir Laplace No Ma, qu'Enju avait rencontré il y a peu, et qui se faisait appeler sous un autre nom dans la vie quotidienne, et lui demanda d'enfermer Tomoe dans un N-Field, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire à son incomparable beauté. Laplace réfléchit longuement, et accepta sa requête, un petit sourire cachant autre chose d'énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

Ainsi fût-il, et le lendemain, lorsque Tomoe se réveilla, Laplace la kidnappa avec ses moyens de bord (^^) et les firent arriver dans une forêt, où il lui expliqua les projets de Bara sur son sort. Horrifiée, la jeune fille le supplia de ne pas accomplir sa mission, mais contre toute attente, il répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'obéir à la fleur,

Et le terrier du lapin t'accueillera volontiers en son coeur (oui vous connaissez Laplace et ses phrases énigmatiques) **(2)**. »

Et elle eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il entendait par là qu'il s'inclina et fit ouvrir la terre sous elle, où elle disparut. A la fin, son sourire de lapin aux lèvres, il retourna à ses occupations quotidiennes, sans s'inquiéter plus nullement du sort de la jeune fille.

Elle atterrit sur le sol herbeux d'un jardin et se massa le postérieur en grimaçant, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un jardin de roses, et au centre de tout ceci un château, un superbe château que même le temps ne saurait tenir entre ses doigts. Les murs étaient de pierres lisses et il n'y avait aucune trace de mauvaises herbes, alors que le château paraissait du style XIXe siècle, il n'y a pas longtemps à vrai dire.

Etonnée, elle parcourut tout le chemin qui la séparait du bâtiment et, une fois parvenue à son but, trouva une grande porte entrebâillée et y pénétra en s'inquiétant sur la violation de propriété privée (et oui toujours prudente la Tomoe !).

Elle parcourut les couloirs du manoir en trouvant la ressemblance avec celui où elle séjournait avec Enju troublante. Elle retrouva même son atelier où elle fabriquait d'habitude ses poupées… en parfait état !

Puis, continuant sa visite, elle finit par tomber sur une petite chambre, avec un seul lit dans un coin près d'une fenêtre et… sept mallettes fermées sur le sol, surmonté d'une charmante petite rose en or et de dorures tout autour des couvercles. Un fin travail d'orfèvre.

Epuisée, elle se trouva soudain très fatiguée, et s'avança vers le lit où elle s'écroula. Les paupières lourdes, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Entre-temps, sept petites silhouettes dans le ciel du N-Field se détachaient dans la lumière tamisée du soleil continuellement couchant. Il s'agissait des sept poupées de Rozen Maiden, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres mais ayant un point commun : elles étaient sœurs.

Parmi elles, il y avait Suiginto, l'air tout le temps renfrogné, et qui passait son temps à se disputer avec Shinku, une autre des poupées. Puis Kanaria, la seconde qui se croyait la meilleure mais qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'attraper la mort à chaque fois (Atchoum, quoi^^), ensuite Suisei Seki et Sôsei Seki, les deux jumelles timides et simplettes, mais possédant des pouvoirs redoutables (l'art de casser les fenêtres, hé hé…). Et Shinku, la cinquième qui se croyait la chef de famille et faisait tout le temps la morale aux autres, sans oublier son adoration pour toutes les sortes de thés. Hina Ichigo, qui adorait les fraises et dessiner sur les murs, le tout en hurlant de joie à chaque fois ! Et pour clore les présentations, Kira Kishou, la cruelle psychopathe ressemblant à Bara Suishou, mais qui aimait beaucoup somnoler à ses heures perdues. Et puis… bah en gros on en a fini^^

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le château (elles rentraient du boulot ! Euh nan…), elles étaient abattues. Cette Bara Suishou les avaient encore écrasées lamentablement, et elles ne savaient que faire pour l'arrêter. Le jeu d'Alice commençait bel et bien, et elles ne pouvaient rien faire contre cela.

Fatiguées, ce fut Hina Ichigo qui entra la première dans la petite chambre, les autres suivant après. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une jeune fille qui dormait sur le seul lit du coin de la pièce, qui ne servait quasiment jamais en fait. Elle était jolie, avec son petit grain de beauté au coin de l'œil gauche, et elle semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Attendries, les sept poupées décidèrent de ne pas la réveiller, sauf peut-être Kira et Suiginto qui n'aimaient pas les humains, mais bon ça…

Le lendemain, au réveil, Tomoe prit peur lorsqu'elle vit sept petites filles qui la regardaient toutes d'une manière différente, et se crut dans un rêve. Ce fut Shinku qui prit la parole en premier :

« Jeune humaine, il devrait t'en cuire de commettre une violation de propriété privée, mais certaines d'entre nous ont longuement insisté à ton propos. Nous te faisons donc la demande solennelle de rester avec nous…

-Moi je n'ai rien demandé, » rétorqua Suiginto, avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de la poupée en robe rouge.

Incrédule, Tomoe les observa longuement, et finit par acquiescer. Aussitôt Hina Ichigo, qui semblait prête à sauter au plafond, hurla de joie et se précipita dans les bras de la jeune fille ébaubie.

Ainsi donc, Tomoe passa la plupart de son temps à faire du thé aux poupées et à jouer avec elles de temps à autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout alla bien.

Mais nous n'avons pas oublié Bara Suishou, qui, têtue comme elle est, allait toujours s'enquérir de sa beauté auprès d'Enju. Certes, était-elle toujours aussi belle, mais Enju se méfiait instinctivement de quelque chose.

Etant le médium de Bara et possédant une bague, il avait le pouvoir de traverser les miroirs de N-Field en N-Field, même sans y avoir été invité.

Il partit donc dans le N-Field de Rozen, qui subsistait toujours grâce à Shinku, et atterrit dans le jardin des roses, roses qui d'ailleurs laissaient échapper des éclats resplendissants.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit croire qu'il rêvait, mais pourtant, il sut qu'il n'hallucinait pas : Tomoe s'amusait avec les poupées en leur racontant des histoires avec de grands gestes, avec Hina Ichigo posée sur ses genoux et l'attention de Shinku, Suisei Seki, Sôsei Seki et Kanaria. Elle semblait en bonne santé et ne donnait pas l'impression d'être prisonnière. Il alla rapporter la nouvelle à sa poupée préférée, qui n'osa en croire ses oreilles.

Elle avait cru avoir été débarrassée une fois pour toutes, et elle s'était bien faite avoir par Laplace au final.

Tant pis, il allait falloir utiliser des solutions draconiennes. Au moins ce serait cela de gagné.

Aussi cueillit-elle une rose dans le jardin et l'ensorcela t-elle de telle sorte que la jeune fille ne survive pas à son parfum enivrant. Ah, et avec une pomme en guise d'accompagnement, pour ne pas sortir du contexte original.

Elle partit donc dans le N-Field où se trouvait Tomoe et ses amies, et attendit le bon moment. Bon moment qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à arriver, lorsque les poupées dirent à la jeune fille qu'elles devaient partir et la laisser seule. La jeune fille acquiesça plusieurs fois à chacune de leurs paroles et les regarda partir. Mais au moment où elle rentrait dans le manoir, Bara atterrit sur le balcon. Etonnée, Tomoe lui demanda :

« Kira Kishou ? Tu ne pars pas avec les autres ? »

Ravie d'être confondue avec la poupée qui avait été la base de sa conception, la psychopathe lui dit :

« Elles sauront m'attendre. Je t'ai cueilli une rose sur le chemin. Je suppose qu'elle devrait te plaire, elle est très belle. Et avec une pomme en accompagnement. »

Surprise, l'adolescente lui prit la fleur et le fruit des mains, et la remercia. Aussitôt Bara la supplia :

« Tu sens ce parfum ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais senti une odeur aussi délicieuse depuis le début de mon existence ! »

Et Tomoe de porter les pétales à son nez, et d'en humer leur parfum.

« Hum, oui, tu as raison, ça sent la fraise. Cela devrait plaire à Hina Ichigo, je vais aller la… Ah ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, et porta la main à son cœur. Mais le poison faisait déjà son œuvre, et elle laissa tomber la pomme, puis la rose, avant de s'écrouler elle-même par terre. Sa respiration était si lente qu'on la croirait suspendue entre la vie et la mort, mais Bara ne doutait en aucun cas de sa victoire.

« Cette fois-ci, nulle poupée ne m'empêchera de devenir Alice ! » murmura t-elle, de son habituelle voix doucereuse, avant de disparaître du N-Field.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès d'Enju, un sourire victorieux planait sur ses lèvres.

Les poupées de Rozen Maiden revinrent peu de temps après, et survolèrent le jardin des roses. Le choc qu'elles eurent en apercevant Tomoe écroulée sur le seuil du manoir ne fut rien par rapport au chagrin qui allait s'ensuivre, lorsqu'elles feraient le deuil de la jeune fille.

Incrédules au début, lorsqu'elles l'allongèrent sur le lit qui lui était attribué, Hina Ichigo craqua la première. Les larmes qu'elle versa sur le corps inerte déclenchèrent les pleurs de toutes les poupées, du moins les plus sensibles. Suiginto et Kira Kishou restaient de marbre face à ce terrible évènement.

Hina Ichigo, qui avait fait de Tomoe son médium, demanda à ce qu'on mette son corps dans un N-Field, afin qu'elles puissent bien la voir lorsqu'elles passeraient devant le miroir de la salle commune. Elle devait à jamais rester dans leur cœur.

Quelques temps après le terrible incident dont personne ne comprenait l'origine, un jeune homme apparaissait dans le jardin des roses, à la porte du château. Il s'appelait Jun et il s'agissait du médium de Shinku, Suisei Seki et Hina Ichigo, par l'intermédiaire de Shinku.

Les poupées l'accueillirent d'un air morose, et lorsqu'il leur demanda le pourquoi de leur tristesse, elles lui désignèrent le miroir de la salle de séjour, où le corps de Tomoe était visible aux yeux de tous.

Il s'approcha du miroir, et lorsqu'il vit la bague au doigt de Tomoe, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Puis-je embrasser sa bague, afin d'avoir un dernier espoir ? »

Ebahies, les poupées acquiescèrent, légèrement tremblantes, et il exécuta son geste d'un air décidé.

Aussitôt, une chose incroyable se produisit. La bague de Tomoe brilla, et le miroir se fissura, avant de se briser, libérant la jeune fille qui tomba dans les bras de Jun.

Les poupées n'osaient en croire leurs yeux, mais Jun s'exprima le premier lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où elle était. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, dans la version que les poupées lui avaient rapportée.

« Ah… Mon dernier souvenir, c'était Kira Kishou qui me proposait une rose très belle. Mais je la trouvais différente. On aurait dit une autre poupée, que je n'ai jamais vue.

-Bara Suishou, fit Shinku, ses yeux bleus se plissant à ce nom. C'est signé. Cela fait un certain temps que nous la combattons, sans succès…

-… » émit Kira Kishou.

Jun demanda alors à Tomoe :

« En attendant, mieux vaut que tu sois en sécurité. Tu vas venir à mon époque, au XVI siècle. Là-bas, tu seras vite dans ton élément, et tu vas vivre chez des gens que je connais bien. De temps en temps, tu pourras venir chez moi et ma sœur Nori pour avoir des nouvelles des poupées et de Hina Ichigo. Après nous verrons bien pour le reste… »

Tomoe accepta avec joie, et ils rentrèrent sur Terre, au Japon. Elle mit du temps à s'adapter à cette époque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais au moins vit-elle dans la plus haute sécurité et continua t-elle de fabriquer des poupées que Jun habillait en cousant des vêtements.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Les poupées retrouvèrent Bara Suishou dans l'enceinte du château, tandis que celle-ci les regardait d'un air goguenard. Elle était persuadée de sa victoire, et les sous-estimait bien trop pour être raisonnable. La vaniteuse et ses ennemies se défièrent longuement yeux dans les yeux, puis Shinku prit la parole :

« L'heure est venue, désormais. Cette bataille sera la dernière, définitivement. Nous ne tolérerons aucune retraite ni interruption. Chacune d'entre nous devra se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, afin d'atteindre… la perfection, Alice… »

Puis Suiginto :

« J'ai trop longtemps vécu dans l'ignorance pour baisser les bras maintenant. A partir de ce moment, nous sommes toutes des ennemies, nous devrons un jour ou l'autre en finir les unes avec les autres. Que le combat commence ! »

Et elle s'envola aux côtés de Bara, défiant ses camarades.

Kira la suivit sans rien dire, Sôsei Seki émit seulement un bref murmure : « à la volonté de notre Père… » et alla s'installer entre les deux clans, prouvant ainsi son indépendance. Suisei Seki s'exclama :

« Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller ! »

Elle resta auprès de Shinku.

Hina Ichigo resta résolument auprès de sa bienfaitrice en robe rouge, pour lui témoigner sa fidélité dans la bataille. Et Kanaria resta un peu à l'écart, ses deux petites mains potelées serrées autour du manche de son violon et de son archet.

« Dans ce cas, le jeu d'Alice peut commencer ! » s'écria Bara, le regard dément.

Et il se déroula tel que nous l'imaginions dans nos pires rêves. Aucun protagoniste ne fut épargné.

A la fin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Bara et Shinku, cette dernière était acculée au mur, en position précaire, avec son ennemie qui se préparait à l'achever. Au moment fatidique, la poupée blonde eut le temps de s'exclamer :

« Certes, tu deviendras sûrement Alice, puisque tu le souhaites, mais sache toutefois que tes mille manières d'en finir avec notre protégée ont échoué. La dernière tentative a été habile, bien entendu, mais elle avait une faille. Nous en sommes venues à bout ! »

La poupée aux cheveux blancs, le souffle coupé, arrêta son geste meurtrier en plein vol. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire… Tomoe était vivante. Elle promit d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes lorsqu'elle deviendrait Alice, puis soudain, ricana. Mais non, ce ne serait plus la peine. Alice serait si parfaite que même les poupées de Tomoe ne pourraient égaler sa beauté… Son rire résonna dans toute la pièce, puis s'étrangla brusquement.

Shinku avait profité de la diversion pour porter le coup de grâce. La main plaquée sur la poitrine de Bara, elle se dégagea de son emprise et l'envoya au tapis. Le regard indéfinissable, la poupée blonde l'observa longuement avant de détourner la tête et de faire disparaître son arme. Elle se détourna, et dit :

« Je ne t'achèverai pas ce coup-ci. Alice est intervenue dans les rêves de Père uniquement pour ne jamais exister. Si elle venait à prendre corps, que deviendraient les âmes pensantes de ce monde, sans leur source d'imagination ? Sur ce, adieu. »

Et elle s'en alla.

Bara Suishou, les poings serrés, resta longtemps par terre, et elle se jura intérieurement que si l'une des poupées devait devenir Alice, ce serait résolument elle, et pas cette traîtresse de Shinku. Enju lui avait affirmé qu'Alice devrait se réincarner, alors promit-elle de lui donner une âme. Elle se leva difficilement, et, scrutant le ciel d'où avait disparu Shinku, elle finit par se détourner et s'en aller par la porte de la salle entrebâillée. Le combat se terminerait ailleurs, et aucune retraite ne serait permise ce coup-ci, la vaniteuse y veillerait.

L'incompréhension restera la pire bêtise du monde.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin. Vous savez, moi et l'action… J'ai du mal à maîtriser les scènes difficiles.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop bâclé, et que vous n'allez pas vous demander : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui veut se faire passer pour une réadaption du conte des frères Grimm ? Au temps pour moi, dans ce cas-là.**

**Toutefois, on verra peut-être une prochaine pour faire une autre histoire avec cette fois-ci ****Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**** !!!^^**

**(1) Oui, c'est vrai, Tomoe n'est pas une petite vieille défraîchie du XIXe siècle. Disons que je la trouvais bien dans le rôle principal. Alors j'ai adapté du mieux que j'ai pu !^^**

**(2) Signification du poème : quand je parlais de « fleur », je faisais allusion à Bara, et au narcisse, aussi, dans un double sens. Le narcisse est, comme vous le savez, une fleur, mais aussi le fameux personnage qui est tombé amoureux de son propre reflet et qui a fini par prendre racine au bord de l'eau. Bara est narcissique, dans cette histoire, alors bon…^^**

**Le deuxième vers, bah, Laplace voulait parler du genre d'issue qui s'ouvre sous les pieds des gens sans les prévenir. Il offrait ainsi une bonne sécurité à Tomoe. Vous voyez qu'ils sont sympas, les lapins ! *se fait frapper***

**Et en plus, le tout, c'est que ça rime ! **


	3. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge à la façon Rozen Maiden**

Ce coup-ci, j'ai le choix entre Perrault et Grimm, je vais choisir Grimm, parce que je préfère cette version (non pas que je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal, au contraire, lorsque j'ai envie d'en lire je ne me prive pas !).

Bien, si vous êtes actuellement en train de lire mon avant-propos, c'est que vous devez avoir lu (ou pas) le chapitre précédent avec Blanche-Neige. Je ne demande pas de rewiew, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps un petit mot de remontrance ou d'encouragement (et en gros j'en demande quand même).

Voici donc le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge réadapté à la façon Rozen Maiden ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Rozen Maiden et le conte ne m'appartiennent pas (sans oublier les personnages à qui j'ai attribué des rôles).

__________________

« Il était une fois, se raconta Nori, au moment de faire la cuisine, une magnifique poupée, la plus réussie que le siècle eut connu. Quiconque la voyait en était fou, et j'en étais plus folle encore. Elle se faisait communément appeler Shinku, mais mon petit frère Jun se mit en tête de la surnommer « Petit Chaperon Rouge », à cause de sa robe. Ainsi, secrètement, nous parlions d'elle en ces termes.

Un jour pourtant, Jun, enfermé dans un de ces habituels silences, s'enferma dans sa chambre, et étant sa sœur, je m'inquiétai pour son cas. Alors je demandai Shinku à la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle fut venue vers moi, je lui demandai :

« Je t'en prie, peux-tu lui apporter un petit goûter ? Souvent, quand il est comme ça, il lui arrive de ne rien manger. Tu comprends, je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Apporte-lui ceci de ma part. »

Et je lui tendis un panier.

« Soit, fit Shinku, avec son habituel air de grande demoiselle. J'irai le voir, mais je ne te garantis pas que cela lui remontera le moral. Surveille les autres poupées, en attendant. »

Suisei Seki et Hina Ichigo avaient encore et malheureusement cassé un carreau de la salle de séjour.

Ainsi Shinku, s'en alla t-elle, l'air de se dire « tout ce qu'il faut pas faire », le long du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Jun. Toutefois, elle prit le temps de s'attarder devant les étagères remplies de livres que j'avais aménagé pour elle, afin de lui faire un peu de lecture. Entre-temps, quelque chose se préparait, dans le vestibule à côté…

Suiginto apparut hors du miroir qui occupait habituellement la salle si sombre. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dit qu'une petite visite de courtoisie arrosée d'un mauvais tour s'imposait à son ennemie de toujours.

L'espionnant, elle la vit qui s'attardait dans le couloir, et se mit en tête de l'aborder directement.

« Bonjour, ma chère Shinku, lui dit-elle, en apparaissant brusquement devant elle. Je me demande ce que tu fais de si intéressant ce jour d'Hui.

-Je me rends dans la chambre de Jun, et il n'est pas temps de nous attirer des représailles, Suiginto. Retourne dans ton N-Field, » répondit sèchement la poupée en robe rouge.

Etouffant un rire, Suiginto repartit ironiquement.

« Oh, je vois. Tu tiens donc toujours autant à ton médium préféré. Puisque c'est comme cela, je te propose un jeu : la plus rapide ayant atteint la chambre de Jun se l'appropriera ! »

Et éclatant d'un rire glacial, elle déploya ses ailes noires et monta directement vers le haut des escaliers, avant de disparaître de la vue de Shinku.

« J'espère qu'elle ne mijote pas encore un mauvais coup… » s'affola la blonde, en serrant les dents.

Et elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers.

Entre-temps, Suiginto, avec sa rapidité légendaire, avait déjà atteint la porte et frappait doucement à la porte (comme si c'était son genre dans la réalité), pour rajouter un peu de piment au mauvais tour qu'elle préparait.

« Qui est là ? »demanda la voix enrouée et renfrognée de Jun.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Seulement une visiteuse venue s'enquérir de ton état, mon pauvre chéri. »

Et avant que Jun n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le souffle coupé, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il retomba évanoui.

Shinku arriva au sommet de l'escalier et faillit trébucher. A partir de là, il faisait très sombre, et elle était trop petite pour atteindre l'interrupteur de l'étage. Tant pis, elle tâtonnerait.

Au bout d'un moment, la visibilité fut moins mauvaise, et elle put avancer sans se faire mal avec une lenteur qu'elle trouva elle-même exaspérante. La chambre de Jun n'était heureusement pas loin et elle parvint à son but sans trop de mal.

La porte était entrebâillée, elle s'en inquiéta. Alors, frappant doucement à la porte, elle demanda :

« Jun, tu vas bien ? »

Une piètre imitation de la voix de son médium lui répondit :

« Plus ou moins. »

Affolée, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Suiginto ! Qu'as-tu fait à Jun… ?

-Moi ? Rien. Disons qu'il fait seulement de beaux rêves. Pars donc l'accompagner, puisque tu tiens tant à lui parler… »

Et d'un geste de la main, la poupée vêtue de noir envoya Shinku dans les méandres du monde des rêves de Jun.

Sôsei Seki, toutefois, était en bas, et écoutait vaguement les bêtises que racontaient sa sœur et Hina Ichigo, qui riait comme une petite folle. Elle attendait que Shinku revienne de sa visite chez Jun, mais comme elle ne la revoyait pas, elle s'en inquiéta et se leva pour sortir dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte du salon qui donnait tout droit sur les escaliers, elle vit une traînée de plumes noires sur le sol, et murmura :

« Oh, non, pas encore… »

Elle monta les escaliers, et, Rempika l'accompagnant pour le coup, se tint sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en haut, elle aperçut la porte de la chambre de Jun qui était ouverte. Elle grogna quelque malédiction et accourut dans la pièce où reposait le corps de Jun, et où son esprit voyageait loin.

« Suiginto ! Si j'apprends que tu as fait le moindre mal à Jun et à Shinku…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, ils s'en sortiront bien ce coup-ci… du moins je le pense… Ne va pas les déranger surtout. »

Les dents serrées, Sôsei Seki se précipita vers son ennemie qui l'évita sans dommage. Après un rire moqueur, elle lui dit :

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra. En attendant, je vous laisse, toi et les autres poupées, et je souhaite du bon courage à Jun et Shinku… »

Et elle disparut sans oublier d'ailleurs de bombarder la poupée aux yeux bicolores qui se protégea de ses bras.

« Oh, Shinku, Jun… »murmura cette dernière.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? demanda Suisei Seki, le regard interrogateur.

-Absolument, le seul moyen de sauver Jun et Shinku est de voyager dans son monde des rêves, et de les ramener. Ah ! Si Suiginto n'avait pas autant compliqué les choses, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

-Courage, petite sœur, fit son aînée, en lui pressant le bras.

-Alors, allons-y. »

Et elles invoquèrent leurs esprits artificiels qui leur ouvrirent la porte des rêves.

Hina Ichigo attendit avec angoisse leur retour, patientant près de la porte. Cela faisait un moment que les jumelles étaient parties et elle n'arrêtait plus de se mordre les doigts. Enfin, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de leur retour et entra dans la chambre, n'y tenant plus.

« Alors, alors, alors ? trépigna t-elle.

-Alors voilà, » fit Sôsei Seki, l'air soulagé.

Elle escortait une Shinku ahurie, accompagnée d'un Jun désorienté guidé par Suisei Seki, les joues un peu rouges et l'air énigmatique. Les deux victimes semblaient un peu gênées.

« Rebienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Nous étions tous très inquiets vous comprenez…

-Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Hina, étonnée de voir les joues de Jun et Shinku rosir.

Suisei Seki se retourna vers elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pour l'instant, nous ne te le dirons pas. Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Ils retournèrent vers le salon, et toute la soirée, Hina les harcela pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, et à la fin, Suisei Seki, énervée, lui piqua son dessert pour lui donner d'autres soucis et s'attirer la reconnaissance de la poupée blonde et son médium.

Au même moment, dans un N-Field, Suiginto ricanait.

« Certes, certes, tout s'est arrangé, mais ce n'est qu'un avant-goût des événements à venir, de toute manière, comme les autres d'ailleurs. »

Et elle s'en arrêta là.

La méchanceté est un défaut inavouable. Personne ne sait qui la possède.

* * *

**FIN**

**Bon, voilà encore pour cette fois !^^ J'espère que ça vous a encore plu !**

**Voyons voir le conte que je vais utiliser en tant que cobaye la prochaine fois...**

**Merci !**

**Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans le monde des rêves de Jun avant que Suisei Seki et Sôsei Seki ne viennent chercher nos deux héros ? Imaginez ce que vous voulez, mais gardez vos idées pour vous, ça les rend plus certaines.**

**A une prochaine fois avec ****La petite fille aux allumettes ****d'Andersen !**


	4. La petite fille aux allumettes

**La petite fille aux allumettes**

Rebonjour !

Me revoici donc avec cette fois-ci un nouveau conte à la sauce Rozen Maiden.

Il s'agit de La petite fille aux allumettes, d'Andersen.

Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'un conte que j'aime beaucoup par la vague d'émotion qu'elle transmet aux lecteurs, alors j'espère qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une insulte à l'auteur original si je lui emprunte son histoire.

Il y en aura peut-être d'autres du même auteur ! (J'ai de la chance d'avoir retrouvé un vieux recueil où il y a quasiment une bonne partie des contes qu'il a écrits *sauf, étrangement, la petite sirène*)

Devinez d'avance les personnages qui y figureront !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avançait dans la neige glacée en cette saison d'hiver qui était bien plus froide que prévue.

Megu soupira à fendre l'âme. La sensation du froid, tout ceci, rendait la vie fade et morne. Pour elle, tout était gris, et elle avait toujours la désagréable sensation que Dieu, qui qu'Il soit, ne voulait pas d'elle.

Pourtant, depuis le début de son séjour à l'hôpital, elle allait tous les jours à l'église, pour Le supplier de la reprendre ou assister aux messes. Rien à faire, elle était toujours en vie, et pour encore longtemps, s'imagina t-elle.

Il commençait à faire sombre, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Sur le chemin de l'église, elle venait exposer sa requête une dernière fois. Après elle ne savait pas.

Elle n'avait rien mis d'autre qu'une blouse et un pull sur une jupe longue pour se protéger. Elle appréciait la sensation du froid sur sa peau, justement à cause de sa fadeur, car elle lui prouvait que la vie ne pouvait pas être que morne.

Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit une petite boîte. Elle avait apporté ceci au cas où, pour allumer des cierges peut-être, ou seulement pour se porter bonheur.

Megu examina longuement la boîte d'allumettes, seul trésor qu'elle possédait de mieux au monde. Elle souhaitait en faire cadeau à l'Ange de la Mort, quand il la prendrait un jour, afin de le remercier de la faveur qu'il lui avait faite, la permission de mourir enfin. Elle n'attendait que ça. La vie ne lui laissait plus trop de cadeaux.

Demain, ce serait le nouvel an, et malheureusement, elle serait encore là à le fêter avec les infirmières pour seule compagnie. Les infirmières et les docteurs qui ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle, car les médicaments pour guérir des maladies congénitales n'existaient pas encore, du moins le pensait-elle. Mais de toute manière, même s'ils existaient, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on lui en administre. Elle voulait savoir avant tout ce que cela faisait de mourir.

Elle franchit le seuil de l'église à pas lents, mesurés. La jeune fille aimait prendre son temps. Prendre le temps de regarder les lieux, par exemple. Cette église l'avait toujours fascinée. Notamment à cause des vitraux qui illuminaient des coins sombres et où étaient gravées des roses. La rose, c'était sa fleur préférée. Surtout les roses blanches, qui symbolisaient la pureté et la spiritualité.

Arrivée près des cierges, elle sortit une allumette de la petite boîte toujours serrée dans sa main, et la gratta durement contre. Une légère odeur de grillé flotta dans l'air, mais l'allumette ne flamba pas. Elle réitéra son geste, et cette fois-ci, la flamme apparut, flamboyante et accueillante. Megu aima cette chaleur qui émanait du feu, et prit plaisir à la regarder, encore et encore.

Prise d'une envie subite, elle mit un doigt légèrement au dessus de la flamme, et sentit sa peau brûler un tout petit peu. Que c'était doux ! Chaleureux ! Elle retira son doigt et observa la tache marron qui s'étalait sur son index.

Puis l'allumette s'éteignit, aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Megu soupira. Quel merveilleux moment ç'avait été de contempler cette flamme. Elle y avait vu là un bref résumé de sa vie, et ceci lui ouvrait les yeux.

Elle ne résista pas à la tentation et prit une autre allumette, qu'elle frotta contre la boîte. La flamme réapparut, et elle resta en admiration devant elle. Elle voyait une période de son enfance où elle riait avec ses parents. C'était Noël, et elle recevait ses cadeaux. Elle devait avoir à cet instant six ou huit ans, et ne se rappelait plus quels cadeaux elle avait eu, à ce moment de son existence. Elle aurait volontiers regardé la petite fille qu'elle avait été ouvrir ses cadeaux plus longtemps si la flamme ne s'était éteinte une seconde fois, ne laissant entre ses doigts qu'un bout de bois carbonisé.

Elle ralluma une troisième allumette, et un autre spectacle s'offrit à elle. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux argentés qui la regardait d'un air doux, et qui lui souriait tristement. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Puis l'allumette s'éteignit une énième fois.

Derrière les vitraux, quelque chose scintilla, et elle sourit. Une étoile filante. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un vœu. Elle souhaita alors de toutes ses forces ce qui restera secret pour nous.

Puis elle ralluma une quatrième allumette. La flamme fut plus resplendissante que les trois autres et illumina un petit être en robe bleutée et au petit sourire triste.

« Bonjour, Suiginto, » fit Megu, soulagée de voir sa poupée à ses côtés.

Cette dernière lui sourit, sembla dire quelque chose, mais Megu n'entendit pas. C'était son visage qui la passionnait. Cette tendresse que son Ange de la Mort n'adressait que pour elle, cette gentillesse si particulière qui éclairait ses journées avant d'éteindre sa vie. C'était ce qui s'était passé de mieux dans toute son existence. Toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie lors du Noël de ses huit ans, avec ses parents, tout ceci n'égalait en rien les moments qu'elle passait avec Suiginto.

« Suiginto, emmène-moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai m'en aller, maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, Suiginto lui sourit, et lui tendit sa main, celle qui avait une bague à l'annulaire. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Megu lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais l'Ange aux cheveux argentés ne fit qu'acquiescer lentement de la tête, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

L'allumette en arrivait presque à terme. Elle devait faire vite.

Alors, comme si elle l'avait toujours su, elle se baissa et embrassa la bague de Suiginto, qui sembla soudain s'illuminer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Megu recula, et alluma une nouvelle allumette, pour ne rien perdre de la vision. Suiginto se leva, et lui tendit de nouveau la main. Sans attendre, la jeune fille la saisit, et se laissa aller aux bras de sa poupée. Elle se trouvait déjà au septième ciel, elle le savait. Et elle ferma les yeux, et elle goûta au bonheur de ne plus vivre que ce moment-là. Elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, mais seulement les bras de Suiginto qui l'enserraient comme si elle ne voulait pas que sa seule amie s'en aille.

Elles se laissèrent toutes les deux aller vers le paradis.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Megu se réveilla sur son lit d'hôpital, en ce matin du premier janvier de la nouvelle année. Désorientée au début, elle comprit alors que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de si beau durant la nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Une infirmière, qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis le début, entra alors dans sa chambre et lui sourit en lui souhaitant « Bonne Année. »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire et son souhait de bonne santé.

Lorsque l'infirmière fut partie, Megu resta pensive. Puis une ombre apparut à la fenêtre, et elle se détourna. La jeune fille sourit alors. L'objet de son rêve était là.

Suiginto s'agenouilla sur la fenêtre ouverte, et esquissa un semblant de sourire qui fit rire son amie.

« Bonne année ! » dit cette dernière, les joues rosées.

Et l'Ange aux ailes noires éclata à son tour de rire.

* * *

**Voilà ! Terminus, Finish ! **

**J'espère que vous avez encore aimé, ce coup-ci. **

**Alors on se retrouve une prochaine fois avec ****Les fées ****de Perrault !**

**Merci encore !**


	5. Les fées

**Les Fées**

Et un nouveau conte ! Un !

Voici donc Les Fées de Charles Perrault à la sauce Rozen Maiden servies sur un plateau, très chers (chères) !

**Renouvellement du disclaimer ****: **Rozen Maiden n'est pas à moi, les contes de Perrault non plus, en fait l'arrangement de l'histoire a été faite par moi (je dis bien arrangement !^^)

* * *

« Il était une fois, dans la maison des Sakurada, sept poupées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais nous allons nous intéresser de plus près à trois d'entre elles : Shinku, Suisei Seki et Hina Ichigo.

Suisei Seki et Shinku s'entendaient toutes les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau, et Suisei Seki s'arrangeait parfois pour soudoyer sa cadette. Quiconque la voyait voyait Shinku, et vice et versa, et lorsque les deux s'associaient pour faire un mauvais coup, les Sakurada vivaient un vrai cauchemar.

Hina Ichigo, était la plus gentille et la plus mignonne poupée que l'on eût rencontrée. Mis à part le fait qu'elle adorait dessiner sur les murs au grand désarroi de Jun et Nori qui devaient nettoyer après, quiconque la regardait l'adorait du premier coup d'œil. Comme on apprécie naturellement les gens qui nous ressemblaient, Shinku était folle de son aînée, et nourrissait une certaine négligence à l'égard de sa cadette. Elle en avait fait sa servante et lui donnait sans cesse des ordres, comme par exemple préparer du thé noir.

Bien évidemment, il fallait que notre pauvre poupée fasse chaque jour un tour près de la porte d'entrée pour aller recueillir le courrier et l'apporter aux Sakurada.

Mais un jour qu'elle allait faire un tour près de la porte, la sonnerie de celle-ci sonna et s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de Tomoe, qui rapportait ses devoirs à Jun. Aussitôt, Hina sauta dans ses bras. Son ancien médium rit et lui dit :

« Oh, tu es là, Hina Ichigo. Jun et Nori sont là ?

-Nori est sortie faire des courses, et Jun, bah, il est dans sa chambre. Tu peux rester ?

-Je suis désolée, Hina, mais je dois aller à mon club juste après et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rester prendre un thé. »

A ces mots, le visage de la mignonne petite poupée s'assombrit.

« Sois gentille, Hina Ichigo, tu peux aller apporter tous ses devoirs à Jun ? Après j'aurai quelque chose à te donner. »

Et elle exhiba avec un grand sourire un sac contenant des sachets de boules de riz à la fraise.

« Ouaiiiis !!! » s'exclama Hina Ichigo.

Et elle s'empressa de prendre le sac que portait Tomoe et de monter l'escalier le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

Tomoe, en bas, regarda avec tendresse son ancienne poupée monter les escaliers et se dit :

« Elle est si gentille… Elle les aura bien mérité, ses boules de riz… En prime ce serait si bien qu'elle puisse, à chaque parole qu'elle dira, laisser sortir des fraises. Elle serait si heureuse ! »

Et lorsque Hina revint vers elle après s'être pris la porte au nez par Jun, Tomoe lui donna sa récompense et lui promit de revenir.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Shinku, celle-ci la tança :

« Et bien, servante, tu es en retard par rapport à la dernière fois.

-Désolée, Shinku ! dit la fillette. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! »

Et à ces mots, il lui sortit de la bouche des fraises, qui tombèrent en tas sur le sol. En prime, Shinku aperçut les sachets de boules de riz à la fraise que Hina cachait derrière son dos.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Où as-tu eu ça ?

-C'est Tomoe qui me les a donnés, répondit la petite, en rougissant. »

Et elle lui raconta naïvement ce qui s'était passé, non sans laisser sortir de temps à autre des fraises qui créèrent bientôt un très gros tas sur le sol.

« Ah, bien, fit Shinku, à la fin de son récit. Il faudrait que j'y envoie Suisei Seki. Elle aussi aurait des fraises qui lui sortiraient de la bouche et des boules de riz à la fraise en prime, et comme ça, vous ne vous disputeriez plus lors des épisodes de Kun-Kun. J'aurai enfin la paix. Suisei Seki ! Regarde un peu tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Hina quand elle parle ! Ne serais-tu pas contente si tu avais le même don ? La prochaine fois, tu devrais aller voir Tomoe lorsqu'elle rapportera ses devoirs à Jun. Si elle te demande de les lui monter, fais-le bien honnêtement.

-Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama la méchante. J'en bave déjà suffisamment avec la cyberminus, pourquoi faut-il que je fasse tout le boulot à sa place ?

-Tu iras, un point c'est tout, » repartit Shinku, en jetant à Suisei Seki un regard qui suffit pour la faire taire.

Et le lendemain, Suisei Seki attendit patiemment toute la journée devant la porte d'entrée en vue du retour de Tomoe. Enfin, quand l'heure arriva, la sonnerie retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Tomoe se tenait sur le seuil, les affaires de Jun en main et un sac dans l'autre, qui n'était pas assez transparent pour que l'on puisse voir ce que c'était.

« Tiens, bonjour, Suisei Seki, la salua t-elle. Nori et Jun sont là ? »

Et la maligne de répondre la même chose qu'Hina Ichigo la veille.

« Dans ce cas, tu veux bien être gentille ? Je dois me dépêcher d'aller à mon club, monte-lui ses devoirs en haut. »

Et Suisei Seki obéit à la va-vite.

En bas, Tomoe se dit :

« Elle m'a l'air un peu superficielle, cette poupée. Qu'attends-t-elle, à vouloir faire comme Hina Ichigo la veille ? Ce serait bien qu'il lui sorte des petits crocodiles en peluche de la bouche, histoire de lui donner une leçon. »

Et lorsque Suisei Seki descendit, Tomoe lui offrit le sac au contenu si captivant en guise de remerciement et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Shinku, celle-ci lui demanda :

« Alors ?

-Alors voilà ! » s'exclama la troisième des Rozen Maiden, en tendant le sac en plastique en signe de victoire.

Lorsqu'elle parla, des petites choses informes sortirent aussitôt de sa bouche et tombèrent en tas sur le sol. Au même moment, le sac se déchira et une autre chose informe tomba par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Shinku.

-Ah… ah… Ah ! C'est le grand crocodile de la vérité de Jun ! Il s'est dupliqué ! » hurla Suisei Seki, au comble de l'horreur.

Sa dernière expérience l'avait assez traumatisée pendant quelques temps.

Un grand tas de petits crocodiles en porte-clés envahit petit à petit la pièce, et Shinku chassa Suisei Seki de la pièce en lui recommandant de ne plus parler. Puis, au comble de la colère, elle alla voir Hina Ichigo, et la tança plus que les autres jours. La pauvre petite s'enfuit dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage le plus loin possible de sa bienfaitrice.

Agacé par le bruit, Jun ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et vit Hina Ichigo qui sanglotait au pied de sa porte. Il lui demanda alors ce qui se passait, et elle lui raconta tout l'histoire, non sans laisser échapper mille et une fraises.

A la fin, inquiet de voir le palier de sa chambre à moitié enseveli par les fruits, il ordonna à la poupée vêtue de rose de se taire et la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Considérant que cela lui ferait un goûter chaque jour, il la garda aussi longtemps qu'il le put dans sa chambre, et ce qu'on put dire, c'est qu'au moins elle fut plus heureuse ici qu'au rez-de-chaussée, où, dégoûtée par une invasion de crocodiles dans le salon, Suisei Seki alla s'enfermer dans la pièce au miroir, où elle ne ressortit plus jusqu'à temps que le maléfice soit conjuré, par Tomoe qui, sous les supplications de Shinku, consentit à faire disparaître le mauvais sort.

Depuis, Suisei Seki demeura une gentille poupée qui ne voulut plus de mal à personne.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, encore un conte de terminé !**

**Euh, merci de votre fidélité quand même (salle désespérément vide).**

**On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec… ****Le Petit Poucet**** ! A plus !**


End file.
